


Bad Dreams and Unnecessary Apologies

by seregeanthollstein (BCR2000)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCR2000/pseuds/seregeanthollstein
Summary: Carmilla finds Laura crying in the bathroom after she has a nightmare that brings up old feelings of guilt.





	Bad Dreams and Unnecessary Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I'm actually posting. It's fairly short but I have some more in the works that will be longer. This is m only finished one for now, though. I'll probably edit it if I get enough critiques and suggestions. Please leave a comment on what you think so I can make this and future fics better. Thanks!

Carmilla jolted upright in bed. She had stirred a few minutes ago when she felt Laura get up but she assumed she just had to go to the bathroom. Laura had a bladder the size of a squirrel’s so it wasn’t uncommon for her to have to get up in the middle of the night to relieve herself. When Carmilla heard the bathroom door close, she had turned over and fallen back asleep. But when she heard what sounded way too much like Laura crying, all tiredness left her and was replaced by an overwhelming feeling of protectiveness for her girlfriend. She listened carefully as she slowly got out of bed, trying to stay quiet. She crept toward the door to the bathroom. As she got closer, her suspicions were confirmed. That was definitely Laura crying. She hesitated when she got to the door. Laura almost always told Carmilla when she was upset, no matter what it was about. Even in the middle of the night, Laura would wake Carmilla if something was really bothering her. Carmilla wondered for a moment if maybe Laura just needed to be alone right now. Despite Laura’s general inclination to talk about her feelings, there were a few subjects that made her want to be alone. In the end, Carmilla’s worry outweighed that idea and she slowly opened the door. The sight that greeted her caused an ache in her chest.

Laura was sitting on the floor, in the corner of the bathroom with her knees to her chest and her head in her hands. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. When she realized the door had opened, she looked up with wide, sad eyes. As soon as their eyes met, Laura’s filled up with tears again and she began crying even harder. Carmilla rushed to Laura’s side, sitting next to her and pulling her into her lap. She began rocking her slowly to try and calm her down. “I’m so sorry, Carm”, Laura gasped out in between sobs, “I’m so, so sorry.” Carmilla stopped her movements in surprise and confusion. “Sweetheart, what on earth are you talking about?”, she asked. “Mattie”, Laura said quietly. Carmilla’s heart broke. “No, Laura, baby, don’t do that”, Carmilla said gently, “You know I forgave you for that a long time ago. And you know I don’t think it was your fault. I did at first because I was sad and angry and I needed someone to blame. But I know now that it wasn’t your fault.” “I know”, Laura hiccupped. Her tears were slowing down but Carmilla could tell she was still just as upset as she had been. “Honey, where is this coming from?”, Carmilla asked, still confused as to why this was coming up now. Laura took a deep breath. “I had a dream. A nightmare”, she said, her head still hanging. Carmilla pushed Laura’s hair behind her ear and lifted her chin so that she was facing her. Laura refused to meet her eyes. “Tell me what happened”, Carmilla whispered. Laura sighed. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes but she blinked them back. “We were back in your mother’s apartment”, she began slowly, “It was all the same as when… when Mattie died. Except, when she grabbed Danny, Danny didn’t smash her locket. I had a stake and I-I… I stabbed her with it and she was dying in your arms again. And you told me I was a murderer and that you hated me and that you would never forgive me as long as you lived. And there was so much blood and it started filling the room until we were drowning in it and I was trying to tell you I was sorry but I couldn’t breathe. And that’s when I woke up.” By the time she finished, tears were streaming down her face again. Carmilla looked at her with sad eyes as she collapsed again into her chest. “Shhh, Laura, it’s okay. It’s okay, baby”, Carmilla said quietly as she began stroking Laura’s hair. “Laura, look at me”, she said gently, coaxing Laura’s head up again, “Sweetheart, none of that is true. What I said in your dream was just that: a dream. It wasn’t real and it wasn’t me. I love you, Laura, more than I could ever express with words. You are my everything. And you are definitely not a murderer. If anything, that title falls on me and you can’t deny that. And you know I’ve forgiven you for what happened to Mattie even though I don’t think it was your fault to begin with. Do you trust me?” Laura nodded, trying to hold back the tears that still threatened to spill over. Because, as horrible as her dream had been, she knew that what Carmilla said now was true. “Okay, good”, Carmilla said, wiping the tears from Laura’s cheeks, “And, besides, you know how bad I am at hiding when I’m upset, especially from you.” Laura chuckled lightly at that, knowing how true that was. Any time Carmilla would try to act like she wasn’t upset when she was, Laura would notice immediately and ask her about it. One time, Carmilla was just sitting in bed reading, in no way an uncommon occurrence for her, and Laura could tell that something was bothering her. When Carmilla asked her how she knew, she just shrugged and said, “You were reading more aggressively than usual” to which Carmilla responded by asking how it's possible to read aggressively. Laura said that if anyone was capable of reading aggressively, it was Carmilla, which she couldn’t refute.

“Hey”, Carmilla said gently, before lifting Laura’s chin and kissing her, “I am so ridiculously in love with you, Laura.” They let their foreheads lean against each other as Laura smiled. “Will you come back to bed with me, now?”, Carmilla asked. Laura nodded and let Carmilla pull her to her feet. She intended on walking back to bed but Carmilla had different ideas. She scooped Laura up in her arms and carried her to bed, setting her down gently on her side before going over to the other side of the bed. She got back into bed and pulled Laura close to her. Laura clung to Carmilla, burying her face in the crook of her neck. Carmilla stroked her hair until Laura’s breathing slowed down and not long after, she followed her into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! What did you think? What's good? What could be better? Let me know in the comments! Hopefully, I'll have more up soon since I only have to take two finals before summer break. I know I'm a little late to the game with Carmilla. I first watched it right after Act III of the third season was posted. But I'm just in time for all of the movie hype. I'm so freaking excited! Anyway, like I said, I'd love some feedback and let me know if you want more! Thanks!


End file.
